Dan Episode 04
The fourth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan Dan's battle against Momose Yuuki continues. Summary Dan continues to fight against Momose Yuuki's Yggdrassil. Yuuki reveals his past and how he came to understand his purpose in coming to Grand Rolo. He says he needs the power of the bearers of the Cores' light, and asks Dan to join his cause. Magisa reveals that Yuuki intends to use the power of the Mother Core, which can only be activated if all 6 Core soldiers are needed. Yuuki claims only the Otherworld King can use that power, and when prompted to continue the fight, ends his turn without finishing off Dan. Dan attempts to retaliate by summoning a lot of spirits, however, Yuuki activates a Magic card that sends Siegwurm back to Dan's hand. He taunts Dan for the loss of his ace spirit. Feeling defeated, Dan ends his turn. During Yuuki's turn, Yuuki again brings Dan to the brink of defeat, but tells him something strange - he claims that Dan is going to become the Otherworld King. He also says that he began gathering the Core soldiers for the purpose of one of them becoming the Otherworld King. Dan asks information about the remaining three soldiers (at this point he is assuming Yuuki is the white soldier, which is correct, and Kajitsu is the green soldier, which is later proven to be incorrect). Kajitsu reveals they have all been summoned already, and we are shown images of the yellow soldier (Clackey Ray), the blue soldier (Suzuri Hideto) and the purple soldier (Viole Mai). Yuuki tells Dan that all the humans who are in Grand Rolo came here due to the wishes of the Otherworld King and the Mother Core, and that the one who proves to be the strongest in Battle Spirits will fight the Otherworld King and take his place. However, Zunguri claims that Dan is not the kind of person who would become the Otherworld King, and Dan agrees. Yuuki ends his turn again, even if he still had a refreshed spirit. Dan, who has recovered some of his resolve, immediately retaliates with Siegwurm, but is locked down by Yggdrassil's Immunity ability and Yuuki's white magic, so he ends his turn after managing to deal only one damage. Yuuki, who seems to be amused by Dan's efforts and the battle, launches a full attack. Dan attempts to block, but thanks to Yuuki's magic, his opponent's spirits are refreshed again and Dan is unable to defend. He is defeated by Yggdrassil's attack. Yuuki leaves after the battle. Following his defeat, Dan is feeling down, however Zunguri manages to cheer him up by preparing curry as Dan had requested. Unfortunately the curry is extremely spicy. Dan reaffirms his resolve to beat Yuuki the next time they battle, and save Zunguri's family. At that moment, Kajitsu appears before them, giving them directions to the Horizon Ladder of the red land, where she claims Zunguri's family is located. Dan decides to trust her. Magisa leaves on her magical bicycle in order to do some investigation. Finally, Yuuki is shown with Kajitsu. He considers the possibility that Dan might be the red soldier he had been waiting for. Featured Card The IronKnight Yggdrassil is featured. Matches Dan vs. Yuuki (Part 2) Turn 7 (Yuuki): Due to the effect of The IronKnight Yggdrassil, only an exhausted Siegwurm remains on Dan's field. -Yuuki attacks with Berserker-Gun. Dan takes a Life. Two lives remain. -Yuuki attacks with The IronKnight Yggdrassil. Dan takes a Life. One life remains. Turn 8 (Dan): -Dan summons Goradon at LV1, Rokceratops at LV1 and Lizardedge at LV3. He also brings The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm to LV3. -Dan attacks with Siegwurm, however Yuuki activates Dream Ribbon (bringing Berserker-Gun to LV1) and returns Siegwurm to Dan's hand. Turn 9 (Yuuki): -Yuuki brings The IronKnight Yggdrassil and The Artifact Droiden to LV3. -Yuuki attacks with Yggdrassil. Dan blocks with Goradon, and Goradon is destroyed. -Yuuki attacks with Droiden. Dan blocks with Rokceratops, and Rokceratops is destroyed. Turn 10 (Dan): -Dan summons Goradon at LV1, Rokceratops at LV1 and brings Lizardedge down to LV2. He also summons The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm at LV2. -Dan attacks with Siegwurm and activates Victory Fire, which would destroy Berserker-Gun. However, because of the effect of The IronKnight Yggdrassil, Berserker-Gun has Immunity:Red, and is not affected. Because of Immunity, Berserker-Gun is also immune to Siegwurm's Clash effect, so it doesn't have to block. Yuuki activates Blizzard Wall and takes a Life for the attack of Siegwurm. One Life remains. Because of Blizzard Wall, Yuuki's Life can't be reduced any more, so Dan ends his turn. Turn 11 (Yuuki): -Yuuki brings Berserker-Gun up to LV2. -Yuuki attacks with Yggdrassil. Dan blocks with Goradon, and Goradon is destroyed. -Yuuki attacks with Berserker-Gun. Dan blocks with Rokceratops, and Rokceratops is destroyed. -Yuuki attacks with Droiden and activates Armor Purge. Armor Purge refreshes all of Yuuki's spirits with Immunity, which Yggdrassil gives to all of his spirits. Berserker-Gun, The IronKnight Yggdrassil and The Artifact Droiden are refreshed. Dan blocks with Lizardedge, and Lizardedge is destroyed. -Yuuki attacks with Yggdrassil. Dan takes a Life, and is defeated. Winner: Momose Yuuki Cards Used Red BS01-001: Goradon BS01-002: Rokceratops BS02-001: Lizardedge SD01-008: The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm SD01-033: Victory Fire White BS01-074: Berserker-Gun SD01-023: The Artifact Droiden SD01-026: The IronKnight Yggdrasill BS01-146: Dream Ribbon SD01-039: Blizzard Wall SD01-040: Armor Purge Episode Cast Dan Bashin- Fuyuka Oura Yuuki Momose- Takahiro Sakurai Kajitsu Momose- Youko Honda Magisa- Satsuki Yukino Zungurii- Ai Horanai Main Staff Script: Atsuhiro Tomioka Storyboard/Episode Director: Masaki Watanabe Animation Director: Tomoyuki Fujii Trivia *Based on the footage used, the featured card segment for this episode was probably intended for episode 3, and vice versa. Eyecatches Used Category:Episodes: Shounen Gekiha Dan